Not All Destinies End With StarClan
by indipindy16
Summary: When Firestar dies, he is reborn- with four of the greatest members of StarClan acidentally coing along with him! He has to try and survive in clan customs barrying him down after his easy life as leader, as well as work out a way to get Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Lionheart and Bluestar back to StarClan before they lose all ways of getting home!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. I don't mind criticism.**

_I am Firestar. I'm the leader of Thunderclan, and I am the father of two noble cats, as well as a grandfather._

_And this is the story of my life after death._

"Firestar! Watch out!" A voice cried. I looked around. Suddenly I heard a creaking. I looked up. There above me, was a flaming tree. Ready to hit. For a second I glimpsed a brown striped cat to my left laughing. "Oh, Firestar, I knew you would never win in the end." The tom growled. I looked to my right. There was the voice that had warned me. My loving, caring, mate. Sandstorm. Suddenly everything went in slow motion. The tom to my left swiped at me. Sandstorm beckoned me to watch out. Then I heard the creaking noise again. I looked up ones more. The tree was bearing down on me. I turned to Sandstorm. "Goodbye." I closed my eyes.

I only opened them again when the sound of the battle left my ears and the feel of grass under my paws was diminished. There in front of me was a great, blue-grey cat. I knew who it was - my old mentor. Bluestar smiled to the cats on each of her sides. One was Lionheart, the cat that had loyally brought me to the clan's camp when I was but a kit. Then, to her right, was Yellowfang. She smiled a bigger smile than the ones she gave when she was alive. Sitting to Yellowfang's right was Spottedleaf, the cat that had given me prophecies in my dreams, that I cared about more than anything else when I was an apprentice.

I looked beneath me. I was in thin air, above the clouds. I could see cats beneath me, running towards the flaming tree that had taken my life. I stared at them for a second, but my gaze left the ground when Spottedleaf spoke. "Welcome to StarClan. But I am sad to say that your time here will only be temporary. As you will go back to earth soon." The cats looked at each other and nodded. "A queen in ThunderClan is about to give birth, so be ready to leave in a few seconds." Yellowfang added. "You will have some of your old memories, but not all of them." Bluestar chipped in.

"So take care, noble warrior." Lionheart told him, lowing his head respectfully. A few seconds later, A blue mist flew around me and took away the noble warriors of StarClan and made me feel pulled, twisted, and pushed as it shrouded me down to the size of a kit. Then it whisked me down to earth, to the camp, to the nursery, where I looked around. Above me was my new mother, a grey, sleek, cat. Among my litter were four other cats. A tortoiseshell, two greys, and a cat that was sandy-coloured.

"Welcome, Firekit," My mother said, "To ThunderClan."


	2. Chapter 2- SUPER QUICK

Firekit stared around at the nursery. Spottedkit waddled up to him. They were the first to open thier eyes in the litter, as well as the first to start walking. "I'm going to tell Cinderheart the truth." He whispered to his... _Well,_ he thought,_ I guess she's my sister. _Spottedkit looked at him in berwilderment. "Watcha mean, Firekit?" With a pang Firekit realised that his... sister didn't have any memory of Starclan or her last life. He sighed. He was on his own in this.

The yound kit padded up to his mother. He was suprised when he squeaked instead of spoke, but went on. "Cinderheart! It's me, Firestar! I went to Starclan. They said they would give me a second chance, and Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Lionheart, and Yellowfang accidentally came too! They can't remember Starclan or anything, but I can! I can remember giving you Ivypool as an apprentice as if it were yesterday! You have to believe me! We have to get them back to Starclan!"

His mother raised an eyebrow. Firekit sighed, and trudged out of the nursery on his wobbly legs. He headed straight for the medicine cat den- Jayfeather would believe him. He had to.


End file.
